Why Jaune is bad at Sans!
by sexes
Summary: Yeah, Undertale RWBY. Told from third person but follows Jaune around. Enjoy! [ Knowing that one day the Author will finish writing this story, you are filled with DETERMINATION! ]


A tale told from an unexpected perspective... Enjoy.

Legends...

Stories scattered through time. The history of brave men, of their unending fight with darkness. Indeed, they teach us to never give up, to go on even when the world itself goes against you. They are a source of inspiration for young minds - but they are a nuisance for the old ones. Why so?

In my opinion, it is a waste of time to look for answers in the past. We are Remnants, byproducts of the forgotten past. The same past which 've long ago been cast away in favor of living now. Despising our enemies and not doing anything at the same time doesn't help the situation. What helps, most of the time, are immoral decisions. War is war and it doesn't matter "how" you won but "if you won at all". In our situation it means that "past" is useless, "future" is unforgiving and cold and "now" is pretty much messed up...

Good intentions mean nothing when you don't have the tools to archive your goal. Humanity have learned this lesson long ago, it seems. They stopped thinking about what is "right" and started to think "if we will live to see the next day"...

Surviving in any way they can possibly can and adapting to the unforgiving foe by the name of Grimm since as far back as they can see, people became powerful enough to push them back if just a little. First, the fight was on unequal terms. The enemy was progressing too fast while forces dimmed with every day in fights where people were outnumbered and outqualified. With time, people assembled all the necessary parts of today's normal hunting day: the Weapons, the Auras and... the Dust. Those things, admittedly, gave people a slim chance and they used it in order to populate the known continents and to protect their territory if needed. But how long will it hold before the society will crumble as it did so many centuries ago? How far will they go in their quest for knowledge and power? But I digress...

Thousands of years ago there was a time of piece much like our own - a calm before the storm. The differences were in how far people's ignorance was (or was it?), the absence of greatly known monsters (that can re-really be put up for debate) and overall union of the human race populating the Earth. If you were to ask me they brought it on themselves, in actuality not only their great ancestors made a big mistake but the creation of the ultimate source of darkness was of people's own doing – their worst features, their inability to spread kindness to every person did the job.

Now, let me ask you a question: do you think even the worst person can change…?. That everybody can be a good person if they just try? Don't be too hasty, think it over. Because, as for me,... I still can't answer this question. Maybe some other time, no?

Unlike the glorious and ultra-secret plans which you may think could be the reason for such unfortune, at the time everything was revolving around two little and lost souls with different sights on how they should approach us, monsters. Yes, you heard me right! Two small creatures , kido's was how I used to call them, deprived of everything which a human must have to grow into a healthy person. Yet, those two were put into inhuman conditions where even monsters would go mad and, yet, those two lived, so powerful their will to live was. DETERMINATION reborn, yeah…

But they lived two different lives: while one was taking MERCY on every opponent somewhere in the depths of their mind, in reality another was FIGHTing, no, SLAUGHTERing anyone in sight. But that is a story for another time, I think it won't be a good one anyway, kids!

While many have forgotten how it all started, I keep those memories of the lost times to myself in order to remember the people who died for what they believed in. I remember my first ever pun-pal, a hero who wanted to protect innocents, a helpful scientist , a selfless king... my friends and neighbors,.. my brother... they all believed in them even when they killed in cold blood!... Do you happened to know them? I bet not, you won't be happy to, that I promise!

From Virtue and Vice the Dark Queen had arisen and with her came the new problem of humankind - the creatures of Grimm... Nobody knows the facts, only some incoherent fragments of the whole picture and even that is far from how things really happened. A pity...

Since than, People live to create, Grimm live to destroy. People build towns, than make them grow, and grow, and grow... than comes the Grimmkind, kill people, destroy their achievements and the circle starts again. That order was kept for a very long time and people forgot if there was a different approach. Looks like humanity finally found their perfect way to unite - an enemy to the whole race... lame... At least those who were saved from remorseless hand of Her still lived and integrated themselves into society… Some victory it was…

Still, there is always hope that everything will change for the better as long as there are those who still find the resistance worth it... the power to change the world is always with us and this shining star is the one which great masterminds add as the main and moving element in every their scheme. That ,as they say, is how the unseen hand of a puppeteer works. Might it be that those Hunter schools' constructors had this in mind? They just give a little push without really interfering and the flame starts anew. Maybe it's because there really is no other way to avoid panic and not to provoke an interest in the Grimmkind. In order to do so only small amounts of people can be aware of what the situation is really about and… They should, probably, have such control over their emotions..! Well, humans really DO learn from their mistakes, yeah…

You think that nothing ever goes according to plan? Reality is a cruel place and no knight in shining armor will come to princess' aid, no Maiden with an ability to change people will reach out to those in need, no higher sacrifice, immortal evil, kind Oldman, etc. Only those in control, behind the backs of the great heroes doing all the dirty work. By now you should understand where I'm going with this.

Reality works in strange ways. When you look over the historical facts you can't help but agree with all the crap chroniclers record but it's so easy to let go of the element of... complexity. The ones who write history have a job to show people the wast difference which humanity have already made and give hope to everyone. This all just may be the whole point, the ice to the fire, the light to the dark... the blade to the beating heart... if you know what I mean... I'm not saying overwise! But take it from me: nobody follows on someone else's leash, victory is archived through independent agreement by all elements. Sometimes this world is really kill or be killed thought, how else can this agreement be reached..?

Anyway, great deeds usually have a pretty stupid origin. And, in the past, nobody thought of the ways civilization would have been changed to this very day...

And future is still in our hands, as it was before, and as it is now. The only thing in our way is this cursed Past. Let's forget it, let's put everything behind us! You think Faunus and Humans can't be equals? Or that a 15year old can't wield a weapon twice her size? Or that the sky can't be spinning?..

The sky... oh, god!

*BLARGH*"EE-WW!"- que Q_Q

...

...I hate airships... -_-

"The footwear of thee noisy pee-colored one I care not." - voiced his thoughts a blond 17 year old teenager in blue jeans, a black hoody and white armor piece standing up from his sitting position near a conveniently placed and freshly bile-filled trashcan. As he went on anyone could tell from the first look at him that his tall figure wasn't made out of muscles like much of the nearest "children". There wasn't any weight behind him, so to speak. His simplistic armor, ordinary clothes and a sword which seemed to highlight his lack of a tool to overcompensate something (wink, wink) stayed out of place but when a person in his vicinity pooled out a broadsword taller than the wielder which just screamed "awesome!" to Jaune, thought, it whispered "it'll become longer with time…".

Enough should be said that in the boarding decks there wasn't much friend material. Nobody really appealed to his eye and, as he found out, the feeling was mutual. Well, nobody, expect for a redhead with what seemed to be an imaginary stormcloud a little above which's existence was apparent only to him. All eyes were pointing, if a little shy, in her direction but none had the guts to come even near someone who was regarded as of the higher class. Jaune knows loneliness when he sees it. All in due time… With a small sad smile he went on. Badly concealing their interest in the celebrity, Pyrrha Nikos' audience didn't take a second glance at the green-faced and already poorly dubbed blond knight leaving the scene. Well, there wasn't anything interesting about him, so why..?

But to the eyes of some smarter beholders his steps had some hidden beauty to them. The Champion threw a sidelong look at him and a strange feeling washed over her. She didn't know a teenager who would pass her by without at least some recognition and at the same time the space surrounding him had something akin to a secret meaning, like he was trying to hide in plain view and… a good job he did..! Hm, during her time in Mistral she had seen her share of loners but this one was... Cool! Hee-hee… Maybe she wanted to make friends with one, to have him near her, they probably were easier to speak to, right? Maybe she wanted to at least do something out of ordinary, something her teachers wouldn't expect from her?

As she was swept into another talk with some of her vibrating with excitement fans who finally found their only reason to go to this school and not to Heaven academy, a note to look out for this stranger formed in her mind and was put into a to-do list.

But our unlucky hero went on without realizing what thoughts he provoked a few moments ago. He wasn't really that interested in the Star Athlete as he was with any next person. Plus, his past, if small, experience with meeting a celebrity ended with a big bang (in the saddest way possible). Oh, and red has long been his most hated colour – a sign of bad luck. He couldn't even remember her, for Monty's sake (wait, what?).

Blame it on his really short attention span and laziness but since times unknown all things he could get out of Mass Media were in some way or another related to food, humor, food, cataclysms, bad jokes and… did I mention food? So, you can't blame him on not knowing all teenage stars, not really…

By the way,in between those stupid shows nobody knew what he was doing to pass the time. Those who have seen him more than once would agree that his social life was close to none. What a joke… Well, it's not like they are absolutely wrong… Actually, yeah, maybe he had some problems. But! In his defence he wasn't always like that! His sense of humor may have dimmed a little since THAT and he may have started to avoid people altogether but can you say that he is in the wrong after what happened to him? Oh, right, you can't..!

Yes, he isn't very friendly... thought, maybe his asociality has some other roots... yeah, if you go straight to him and just ask then you probably won't get an honest answer but it's still worth a try, right? He did have a good reason too as his relations with normality as a thing were severed at just about… his birth! Cut him some slack there!

*BOOM!*

Admittedly, being woken from heavy thoughts by the comic spectacle of two girls fighting was really helpful, shame he couldn't show his undying gratitude with an inappropriate joke. Oh, well… time to go…

When he started to turn his head because red and white with such intensity CLASH, out of the corner of his eye he watched a black-clad girl put an end to their argument, effectively ticking off the white one in the process. Finally, the whole group broke up and the Red Hood was left alone. She pitifully lied on the floor and Jaune made a face which -_-. A strange feeling washed over him. How could he leave such an innocent person?! Uuuuuuuuh, to hell with his good nature!

While coming towards this small girl Jaune realized with disdain that she was in red all over and he hesitated for a second or few. He wasn't superstitious or anything like that but through life experience he knew that red means trouble. Opening his eyes again and adapting a solemn look he felt himself go forward amidst his voice of reason (the guy must feel tired of calling out to him as Jaune never really listened). When small distance remained he decided to make an epic entrance for a change (Jaune needs LOVE too, you know!).

As the Maiden lied in wait for her knight in shining armor a shadow have befallen her slight and fragile body. It was as if the great power of the everlasting sun behind those gorgeous golden locks her sister would be proud of has decided to point out all the greatness of such a towering body astonishing her to the very core. The great if slender leather-bound hand descended, reached out to help the one in need and the radiant blues with such gentle look in them connected with the silvery steel of a girl. She thought: "Oh, the great one, show me your passion, show me the… whatever it is you want to!"

But words failed her. "Hey… I'm Jaune."

"Ruby…" And she took his hand. Her mind started to seek out a suitable reply but his initial appearance was too hard to let go off. Finally, she opened her mouth to thank him with a…

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship..?" Ye-ah, that's not what Jaune was waiting for! His brain circuit which was in charge of interacting with people rebooted after such an abrupt change in tone…

… A few minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence… Or seconds, whatever, I just try to make it more exciting, ok!?

"…My mind left, my body follows… Farewell." – and of he goes…

…

"WAIT!" Q_Q

… And that's how I've met Ruby Rose.


End file.
